wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbelina DiCaramello
Crumbelina DiCaramello is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Cymbre Walk. Her candy theme seems to be based on various fancy and sophisticated Italian desserts, most notably tiramisu, chocolate biscotti, and cannoli. Her signature kart is the Tira-Missile. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Candlehead are available from the start as racers. Biography Crumbelina DiCaramello: Likes it Luxe "With the exterior of a polished piece of peppermint, Crumbelina DiCaramello is the poshest racer in Sugar Rush. But when it comes to racing, extravagance and wealth doesn't distract DiCaramello; she considers herself as a down-and-dirty racer." Appearance Crumbelina DiCaramello is a young girl with a terracotta coloured complexion, honey/amber eyes, and deep brown hair that is pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. The curls of her buns have lighter streaks that seem to resemble cinnamon buns. She wears a beige racing cap that is drizzled with chocolate; the brim appears to be made of some sort of cookie. Crumbelina's jacket and skirt are of a latte hue, while her shirt is white with a chocolate filigree in the middle. Her leggings are a deep brown with darker stripes that match her boots with little hearts on them. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit, along with a white helmet with a brown heart on it, and a golden-yellow visor. Trivia *Her name in the film and credits is Crumbelina Di Caramello, but is spelled as DiCaramello in all other media. *Despite having a voice actor, Crumbelina doesn't appear to have a distinct line of dialogue in the movie. *She and Taffyta are the only racers to notice Vanellope's makeshift kart. The others appear to be waiting for King Candy to announce the start of the race or watching Vanellope being chased by Wynnchel and Duncan. *She abandoned her kart near Sugar Rush's farewell banner and Vanellope used it so she was able to save Wreck-It Ralph from the Diet Cola Mountain eruption. *When the Sugar Rush Racers are being introduced, her name is read out fifth, but if you look at the leaderboard, her name has swapped places with Adorabeezle Winterpop's, so that she's 3rd and Adorabeezle's is 5th. *Crumbelina may be the most mature of all the racers, due to her more sophisticated sweet theme. *Her plush smells like Mocha coffee. *Crumbelinas name translated from Italian is Crumbelina Of Caramello; the choice of the two names is meant to sound like a caramel crumble. *In the online adaptation, Sugar Rush Speedway, the Tira-Missle has the lowest speed of all the karts, but is tied with the Tongue Twister for having the best handling. This makes her the apt choice for tracks like Frosty Rally. *Some believe that Crumbelina is modelled after her voice actress, Cymbre Walk. *Her kart is the same kart as Vanellope only Crumbelina's looks more like the real model. *Even though her eyes are brown,in the online version you can see that her eyes are blue Gallery For images of Crumbelina DiCaramello, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens